(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and a device for identifying at least one terminal for which signals transferred between the at least one terminal and a base station of a wireless cellular telecommunication network have to be relayed by a relay.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Future wireless cellular telecommunication network will use higher frequency bands than the ones used by current wireless cellular telecommunication networks.
New wireless cellular telecommunication networks, particularly in urban environment, will have dead zones, wherein the signals transferred between base stations and terminals will be highly attenuated.
By installing relays, it is possible to reduce the dead zones.
If it is not correctly controlled, the deployment of relays in a wireless cellular telecommunication network may degrade the overall system performance instead of enhancing it.
Indeed, for a given cell, relays of other cells are potential new sources of interference for the given cell. These new sources of interferences are added to the interference generated by other base stations.
The massive deployment of relays will put a heavy burden for operators as they will have to connect these relays to the telecommunication network which links the base stations.
Having relays wired-connected to the telecommunication network increases the relay deployment cost and forbid the relays from being easily changed of location.